


Show It

by softpalms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sorry for the stiff ending, just wanted to pour out some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpalms/pseuds/softpalms
Summary: Genji misses when things were easier. Hanzo misses it too.





	

Genji slipped into his room with a sort of lazy swing, flicking his lights on. He covered his eyes with an arm and turned to shut his door, free hand pressing it down firmly. “It’s not like you to be up this late, brother.”

Though he hadn’t seen him, he sensed him very well. He looked around to see his brother sitting cross-legged on top of his bed, eyes shut patiently. It was obvious he had done his best to collect himself before he approached the other.

“It is three in the morning, Genji.”

The younger Shimada sighed, used to the opening lecture. He brushed it off, walking over to his closet to change into something cozier. Hanzo watched him with stern eyes.

“It’s irresponsible of you to be out so late. If anything, you must get your rest.”

“For what?” Genji scoffed as he pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants. “I’ve told you, Hanzo. The family business doesn’t concern me. I’m free to do as I choose.”

Hanzo took a moment, breathing deeply. He had given Genji this talk many times before, but could never reach through to him. He broke his stance and relaxed his legs, hanging them off the bed, hands planted on his lap.

“I understand, Genji.”

“Do you?” He didn’t return his glance, throwing over a t-shirt instead.

“I…”

The younger dragon faced his brother head-on, staring at him with the expectations that nothing would be different from how it usually was.

“It isn’t only about what our clan does.”

“Then what is it?” He asserted, glaring at him with a look of disbelief.

“I have expressed concern about your behavior before, yes, because of our responsibilities. But, it isn’t just that.”

“Tell me.” He demanded.

“I worry about you, Genji.”

Hanzo felt nervous awaiting Genji’s reaction. It was difficult for them to talk about their feelings. Sure, they shared things. They would support and comfort each other, even if things were tense. They were brothers, after all. But recently, things had become much more uneasy because of the circumstances of their business. Of Hanzo’s, at least.

Genji softened a little as he shut his eyes, breathing out. “I know you do.” He opened them back up to return a slightly more open glance. “I know you do, Hanzo.” He looked embarrassed, almost.

Hanzo was stiff as Genji approached his bed, turning around to plop himself against the mattress, belly facing up.

“I wish you would show it a little more.”

Hanzo turned to look at his brother, whose eyes were dead-set on the ceiling, perhaps as a way to avoid showing his emotions. He had his hand over his stomach, covering up the skin that showed from his t-shirt falling up against his body. He didn’t dare interrupt his train of thought.

“I come home, and it’s always about my responsibilities. I just wish that you’d ask where I’ve been, or how I’m doing, or if I’m okay. You only care about the time, because you want me to sleep, because you want me to train. It’s not even because you think I could use some rest.”

He didn’t change his expression, but he rested his eyes. Hanzo could tell it was coming from his heart. He listened quietly. He couldn’t argue with it.

“I mean, you waited on my bed, dammit. I know you care, but I just wish you showed it. I know it’s hard for you to. I know dad spoils me. But I don’t really get genuine, warm, affection from anybody. Not even when I go out.” He paused. “I wish I got it from you, brother.”

Hanzo swallowed, feeling remorse. He was well aware his lecturing was exhausting, and he was well aware he had been much more strict on him then usual. They hadn’t communicated properly in weeks. It was stifled, awkward conversations. Nothing meaningful. He was pressured by his father and those he worked with to be harder on Genji. And he had been, but it didn’t work. It wouldn’t work. He withheld himself for a pointless cause, and regardless of whatever reason it was for, he hurt Genji. There was no excuse for that.

“I’m sorry, Genji.” He spoke in a hushed, but clear voice, directed towards him with eyes focused on his face. His younger brother let out a soft breath. 

“I forgive you, Hanzo. All I ask is that you reach out more. I know how it is. I just…”

He sat up, looking at the other deeply.

“It’s hard for me. I know it’s hard for you too. I just want us to be able to spend time together again, for fun.”

Hanzo was conflicted. Being under the pressure of others to coerce Genji into something he would never follow, while losing contact and warmth with him, it was excruciating. There was no simple way for him to pick a side. It was the clan, or his brother. His responsibilities, or his love. He thought the answer ought to be clearer.

For the time being, he sided with his brother.

“I miss when things were easy.” Hanzo looked at the floor, holding back his feelings. “I miss you, as well.”

At an attempt of distracting himself, Hanzo found his eyes wandering towards his brother’s closet, with his damp clothes folded on a chair. They looked very worn. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, reaching a cautious hand towards the other’s, taking it into his gentle grasp.

Genji showed a lighthearted smile. “I am, thank you. I didn’t drink tonight. I was feeling sick.”

“But you stayed out?”

“I took a walk for a while. Well, you know, I jumped around. I took the time to think.”

“Did you feel better?”

Genji hesitated, staring at Hanzo’s hand covering his own, and then smiled more genuinely.

“Yeah, I did. I feel better.”

Hanzo nodded his head slowly, stroking at his brother’s knuckles. His hand was cold, but soft. He made sure to warm it up in his palm.

“I’m tired, though,” Genji slipped his hand out of Hanzo’s, rising up to his feet. “I need sleep.”

Hanzo’s lips parted for a moment before he placed them shut. “Rest as much as you need.”

Genji laughed as he approached the lightswitch, hesitating. He turned to face his brother with shy eyes. “Can you stay with me?”

Hanzo looked up brightly, and cleared his throat quickly after, feeling flustered. “Of course.” He gave a genuine smile back, much to Genji’s appreciation. The younger brother turned off the lights, and sprang forward.

Hanzo found himself underneath Genji for a moment in the darkness, their eyes adjusting as quick as they could. He could feel his breath against his neck, slow and heavy, and felt a jolt of adrenaline flash through his body. He then felt a pair of delicate, supersoft lips press onto his, capturing him in a sweet, loving kiss. He felt warm.

When he pulled away, Genji plopped himself down against the bed once more, shifting as he got himself under the covers. Hanzo took a moment, allowing the kiss to sink in, before following after.

“Move over.” Hanzo whispered as he gently pushed at Genji’s torso, prompting him to take the inside of the bed. Genji rolled over, allowing Hanzo to take the outside. It felt cozier that way. “Now come,” He spoke even softer, in a tone of voice only his brother got to hear, “into my arms.”

Genji shifted himself backwards until he was met with Hanzo’s hands on his hips, pulling him right up against him. The hand above him moved over to his stomach, giving him smooth, soothing rubs. Hanzo placed a firm kiss onto his brother’s neck, pressing his nose into his skin.

“Thank you, brother.” Genji uttered out ever so quietly.


End file.
